Licking Wounds
by CawingRaptor
Summary: Jude loves her job at the wolf sanctuary, sadly it's being closed down. One day she got an invitation to work for Jurassic World and declines. Mr. Masrani shows up in person, and she gives in after much persuading. Two years of training Velociraptors along side Owen Grady, she couldn't be any happier until Claire shows up. War, feelings, and tears following in the wake of helping.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** Jude loves her job at the wolf sanctuary, sadly it is being forced to close down. She blamed Jurassic World for taking their clientele. One day she got an invitation to work for said amusement park and declined right off the bat. That did not stop Mr. Masrani from coming in person, and she gave in after much persuading. Two years of training Velociraptors along side Owen Grady, she couldn't be any happier until Claire, the park's operations manager, came driving up. After being recruited to help, she soon sees a beginning of a war, feelings, and tears.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I would love to dedicate this story to the Raptor Squad, as well as to my readers. This will be, hopefully, the only author note until the story is done. I know most people dislike them, so I will try my very best to keep from adding them in chapters. Anyway, I would love to thank those who read and favorite this story. Really, seeing comments and likes is enthralling to us writers. I also will do my hardest as well to get a chapter out each week, but no promises. I get distracted easily, and I usually type a chapter multiple times before posting it. I get anal when it comes to my writing, so I am constantly rewriting them. If you see any mistakes, please notify me. If you have any questions or just want to drop a 'hello' in my inbox, do not be shy. I love talking!

That is all, and thank you again!

Lots of love,

 _CawingRaptor.~_

* * *

 **Prologue  
**.  
.

My worst nightmare was finally coming to life, and as I lay frozen and surrounded by nothing except sounds of an angry hybrid who shook the ground with every step she took, closer and closer to where I am hidden; the eerie darkness enclosing around me from every direction ensured why my chest felt heavy with pressure. Someone had a hold on my heart, a hand driven through my chest, locking my frantic, beating muscle between their rough fingers and squeezing with the intent to kill. Right now, in this exact present in time, that is how my chest felt. No where during my many years of life have I felt this way before. There had been times where being in cramped quarters jump started an attack, but usually my uncle was there to help calm me down before it got too out of hand. Momentarily, as I'm hidden beneath a cabinet full of stuff dinosaur plushies while trying to keep a steady heart rhythm, I couldn't help the on slaughter of a panic attack.

I was alone, scared, and on the verge of a massive trauma infused trip. Death was coming. However, I didn't blame the Indominus Rex. No, I blamed Dr. Henry Wu and this damn amusement park for being open. Nothing good has ever come from it; it was a cursed idea and belief. I have lost my pups and Raptors, but most of all... I fell for my partner, my best friend, my alpha.

I was never stable, so I thought thanks to my condition. Except, he showed me being afraid was not the end of the world. He understood my personality and ramblings of certain subjects, he embraced how nerdy I was. I would never get to share how I felt toward him, to tell him how much I truly love him. It was too late, though. My eyes shot open, breath and body suspended in time as the doors were wrenched open. An eye burning with fire, churning and a soul piercing pupil constricting into a fine slit, locked upon me before a crackling roar echoes, convulsing my whole being.

The last thing I remember before giving into the haunted obscurity was the petrified shouting of my name, "Jude!"


	2. One

**One**.

* * *

A hum purred from between pink lips, parting soon after as a yawn broke out while stiff limbs stretch in different directions like a woken kitten. Cream tone lids crept open before shutting closed suddenly when searing light poked through wooden shutters and assaulting sensitive irises, blinding and disorienting my already fuzzy mind while curling back under ebony, satin sheets.

Light was never a close friend of mine when first waking up for the day. I am a simple woman in taste, but the sun rays invading any part of my room without permission was on a short list of disfavors. Right next to warm weather and thick, suffocating covers. Just the thought of heavy blankets burying, trapping me and taking anyway to escape... A chill vibrated down the curve of my spine, an unwarranted moment from past experiences trying to crawl forward and play like a broken record behind closed eyes. The sheets were wrinkling under the pressure I had on them, becoming more profound as my grip grew tighter while digging further into myself. These moments were far and few, memories filled with dancing shadows and lack of oxygen infecting every sense until suddenly a blaring alarm cawed out on full blast and making me almost jump out of bed.

A chill vibrated down the curve of my spine, an unwarranted moment from past experiences trying to crawl forward and play like a broken record behind closed eyes. The sheets were wrinkling under the pressure I had on them, becoming more profound as my grip grew tighter while digging further into myself. These moments were far and few, memories filled with dancing shadows and lack of oxygen infecting every sense until suddenly a blaring alarm cawed out on full blast and making me almost jump out of bed.

Slowly poking my head from underneath the thin sheet, I reached quivering fingers toward the screaming clock where it sat on the end table by my bed and turning it off. Pure silence filled my average size room once again, putting me on edge. Taking a quick glimpse over at the time which read seven o'clock am, I shifted off the bed and ventured over toward the bathroom. Before starting my morning routine, I made a pit stop by my dresser where a portable counsel lay. Plugging in my iPhone that was resting by the crimson speakers and connected to its charger, I skimmed through until finding the music app and hitting shuffle.

 _"Oh don't you dare look back, Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back." She said, "Ooh, Ooh, ooh! Shut up and dance with me!"_

A smile broke upon my face as the beat hit every atom in my body, my form swinging left and right while drifting over to my original destination: the bathroom. Moments before soon forgotten as my mind zeroed in on the music playing. When flipping on the light in the bathroom, I froze when golden brown hues met golden brown.

' _Well, daaaamn.'_ Were the first words coming to mind as I survey my appearance in the mirror, my usually straightened hair was now sticking out places I never thought hair could curl. It was no surprise considering after taking a shower last night I blew off blow drying and straightening it due to laziness taking over. Tired was far from my mind last night, there were no words in the universe to describe how exhausted I was. I went straight to bed, nearly in a towel once done scrubbing all the mud from my hair and body.

Yesterday landed in the top five eventful days surrounding my life, a rare phenomenon nowadays thanks to a lack of clientele. News of the wolf sanctuary being forced to shut down was hard to swallow, then came the heap of paperwork involving transferring my district of wolves to another site which my heart has yet to stop aching about. I have been around wolves since infancy, but once I had gone through college and graduated with both degrees in Zoology and Animal Behavior, I was finally given my own pack of pups to care for. There were six in total: four males named Damian, Jason, Tim, and Richard, then two females named Harley and Ivy. They were Canadian Timberwolves, their coats a rich brunette mixed with white and ebony that blended together in an erotic way.

I still remember the morning my Uncle Ronnie invited me into his office, handing photos over regarding a newly born litter and informing me on how proud he was to present me with my own pack. My first reaction had been hugging and thanking him multiple times that day, although I wasn't going to lie, I was freaking out a little inside too. At the age of twenty-three I was in command of my own division, and sure, I have observed the other trainers care for their regions in various ways. But what if I messed up? Hurt one of them by accident? Of course, my Uncle saw through my enthusiasm that disguised my true feelings because he soon soothed my worries. Good ol' Uncle Ronnie.

 _We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together_

I hummed to the lyrics, a few words slipping out while going over to the sink and turning it on. I smiled at myself, probing my sapphire dyed locks for any fading patches as I wait for the water to warm up. It still looks good even after a week. I was happy with the color I had chosen this time around, better than the swamp dye I believed looked amazing before then it faded too quickly and looked like mashed peas. I stuck my tongue out, scrunching my face up into an uneasy expression when remembering the color which caused a snort of laughter to file out.

Rolling my eyes while grinning, I went to gather some water into my hands then splashing it against my skin before patting it dry. Next was my hair and clothes after would be another day of paperwork. There wasn't much left if I remember correctly. That meant I could wrestle with the pack today, and it was defiantly called for since yesterday two of the younger siblings got into it. Hints onto why I was soaked in mud when coming home last night, I mean, getting dragged does that to a person. I wish I could say the fight started due to anxiety swirling around the camp because we were all losing out on an amazing job, but it involved Tim and Damian, so that was a whole other story.

 _Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see a future  
I realize  
This is my last chance_

I didn't want to keep lollygagging on yesterday and instead focused back on the music playing. I was at ease while tapping along with the beat, knowing fully well the song would be stuck in my head all day now. Somehow the same song was repeating, however, I did not mind. Though there went a good two weeks before it decided to leave my head in peace.

Making my way into the closet next, I began getting ready. Throwing on mid-thigh, light blue jean shorts and a simple loose, black tank top with a white skull on the front before going about and throwing my hair into a messy pony-tail. I started to apply makeup last, stopping the eyeliner just a tad away of the flying bats that were tattooed around the edge of my left eye which I got when I was eighteen. Done. Finally. I did all this work for me, I felt good and ready to conquer the day to come. But first, I snatched a Air head from the candy jar and unhooked my phone, sliding it into my pocket then walking out the door with keys in hand and a soft click as the door shut behind me. A new day, a new adventure. Let the fun begin.

Until I noticed an envelope taped to the front of my door, it flipping around thanks to the slight wind blow this morning.

* * *

 **Author note:** Soooo, I kinda lied with the notes. I'll do them at the end, maybe. Only when needed! I just wanted to thank you for all the follows and reviewers, I was shocked at how much attention this got. Anyway, I hope this chapter was good for you all! This chapter was mostly details about my OC, Jude. This story will be slow built, going through the years as the Raptors grow then slithering into the Jurassic World plot. After all, a relationship needs to build, and I want to try and get this as real as I can get. The story is also unbeta, so if you see any mistakes, let me know! You can also find my story on Wattpad (link on profile), so don't be shy to read it there instead if you want! Now again, thank you for all the support!

May the Raptors be with you,

 _CawingRaptor~_


End file.
